Atrocity
by Cuchufleta ENG
Summary: Brick wants Blossom to do something for him. Something that she doesn't want to do because makes her lose her humanity. Something that made him accept himself as a monster. [Translation from Spanish]


**Before everything else, I don't own** _ **The PowerPuff Girls**_ **; this cartoon is property of Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken, its creator.**

 **This is a translation from Spanish of an one-shot that once upon a time I wrote. If you want to read it in Spanish, you can find it in my alternative account (see my profile).**

 **You can understand this as you like. In fact, it would be great if you left your theories in the comments, and I'll respond if they are warm or cold. It** **won't be a second part** **, no matter how much you want it, so** **don't ask for it** **. I won't write it, end of the story.**

 **And, finally, maybe there is a little OoC, from Blossom's part mostly.**

 **Enjoy as much as you can!**

* * *

 _ **Atrocity**_

 _ **(**_ **Monstruosidad** _ **, by, actually, me.)**_

* * *

"Let's think for a moment that I say yes."

"Okay. Let's think it. How would you act after that?"

She stared at him. Her lips barely curved in a very small smile. Too small for his taste; he have seen her face twisted by the truly happiness, on those occasions when the sunlight seemed to be a twinkling star beside her. But with that smile, that smirk, the thought of her being glad didn't even pass through his mind.

"Oh, you know me. I'm not good at this kind of things."

"So am I."

"And does that help? This is a matter for two."

"I can teach you, girl, don't underestimate me."

"I do underestimate you. Of course I do. You can be sublime in everything you do; you can be a god if you want, but look at your brothers. They do are superb specimens; any neurobiologist would feel honoured if he could examine their brains, looking for the tumour that causes that failure in everything they do. I assume that is because you don't teach them well. I have seen how you do it. You are a twerp at that."

He caressed the trigger of the gun and licked his lips. He considered pulling it. The smell of gunpowder. The bullet piercing her body. Her blood dripping from the hole in her forehead and sliding by her nose, her cheeks, her chin. She would never look as beautiful as when he shot at her. But death's beauty is mayfly. He didn't feel like doing it, shattering that nice moment. In the end, that was the first time they were able to talk like they were doing.

"From your words, I deduce that you believe you could do it better, don't you? Teach other people to do it, even when you weren't good at it."

"It's a possibility that always has been there."

"True, our skills are pretty similar."

"Yes."

"But I've focussed on develop the ones that are disgusting to you, isn't that so? Blossom. Because they disgust you. No, don't look at me like that. When you did it the first time, you felt like a bitch. It's unpleasant to feel yourself so dominated, I know. I've done it; what do you think? That I wasn't scared of myself? But, and in despite of everything, I need you. You have an ability that the others don't."

"And that you also have. That you need to double to carry this through."

"Exactly."

"You know what? I hate that we are so similar. At last it makes the things more difficult. Brick, I won't lie you, I want to kill you."

"I supposed you would finish confessing it."

"I want to do with you what you want me to do with the others. And that I know you want to do with me. How do you think this affects me? Although, killing you would never have meant a traumatic impression for me — of course not. Don't think that you are of my interest in another way further than this. You aren't inside the circle of the people I want to protect, Brick. But, for any reason, I want to do this with you. It's weird, isn't it? To want to do with you the thing that is able to make me feel less human. Maybe it's because you're losing your humanity, too. It makes me feel a better person."

He laughed. It was wonderful to hear that from her lips. From her beautiful lips, so pink and thick. God, how he desired to kiss them. Bit them, peel them, uproot them, make them bleed. And look at her perfect, full-of-red smile. The smile that she brought when they were children and she had the highest marks in every subject. Of when they were little. Of when he and his brothers were the unique monsters and she and her sisters the angels who were came to repair all the imperfections in the world.

"So, are you up for it?"

"If I don't do it, you'll kill me, won't you? You don't want me to tell the others what you are about to do."

"That would be perfect. Silence you forever. But I don't want to kill you."

"Ah, you don't?"

"No. What a shame, right, Blossom? I don't return your hate. Tough I want to do that with you."

"I'm almost happy of being right."

"But you're scared of it."

"Of course yes. Don't be a dumb. And you're also scared. That's why you are smiling in a so stupid way. In despite of everything, I know you. You're terrified, distressed. Your willpower is stronger and that's why you don't run away, but you know that, deep down, you don't want me to become you. Or to surpass you. Would that hurt your vanity, Brick?"

"Perhaps. Maybe it would be a punch in the kidneys of my ego, you're right. And, however, you're the most frightened. And not of me, but of yourself. Who thought Blossom was capable to do something so atrocious? Oh, if your sisters found out. Oh, if your father found out. Oh, if the authorities found out."

"On that last case, the two of us would go to prison."

"Of course, I'm not idiot. But this won't happen. Nobody is going to know what we did. Oh, well, that we are guilty."

"Mainly, because nobody will suspect of us, right?"

"No one is so intelligent to even think it. There is the possibility — very little, by the way — of they looking at me, but it would be superficially. You won't be burdened, not even if I accused you. Who would believe me, with nothing to prove it?"

"It isn't in your plans to leave evidence. Of nobody. Am I wrong?"

"Since I know you, I haven't seen any mistake in your thinking, Blossom. Even I admit that all that has driven me here has been caused by wrong decisions."

"You are a rhetorical master, aren't you? First, you aim me with a gun, and then you flatter me disparaging yourself. Everything to soften up me to obtain my yes. Let's suppose that I accept."

"All of this has started with that."

"Yes, but let's suppose that I actually do. Do you think that I'll do it just because? That I won't make any profit of this?"

"No; you'll do it because, then, I'll do with you what you want to do with me."

"It doesn't make sense if you desire it as well. You could take me any time, now that you know what I want, isn't that so?"

He put the gun down and approached her. He took her by the nape and pressed his lips to hers. She hugged him and pushed him against her body, walking backward and cornering herself against the wall. He put his tongue in her mouth and started to explore, to play, to feel. He felt his skin burn; he wanted to go over every centimetre of that beautiful body and destroy it as he liked. Learn every nook and, then, unlearn it. She panted; her hands went up and down by his back, caressing his muscles. She dug her nails, those long, fuchsia-varnished nails, in his meat; his favourite T-shirt stained red. He moaned because of the sudden pain and started to bite her lips. He didn't stop until the copper-coin taste of the blood invaded his tongue. He slowly moved away a little, licking his lips.

"I'll do it", Blossom whispered.

"I knew you'll do it", Brick responded.

They looked into each other's eyes and laughed breathlessly. The two of them had seen the same in the pupils of the other: atrocity.

* * *

 ** **I'm a Spanish girl trying to improve her English** **and this is an experiment for me.** I know my grammar and spelling and writing (in this language) are horrible, really horrible, so it's not necessary to be offensive in the reviews, but I'll be grateful if you tell me the mistakes I've made (even here).**

 **This story is also terrible, I don't even know from where I took it... It doesn't have plot and isn't my writing style and is pretty confusing for the reader... So, yeah, hope you liked.**

 **Kisses, gentecita!**


End file.
